His Cat
by honeydewslush
Summary: Holding his cat in front of him, he teased, "You know you don't have to be a cat all the time." The cat playfully swished its tail to his face. He spluttered, the fur from her tail getting caught in his tongue, "Pffft, stop – stop it, Mikasa!"


**His Cat.**

Calculus III is a bitch. Calculus III over the summer is a bitch. Finally got my ass to settle down and write the ridiculous idea I thought whilst daydreaming in class.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Dumping his briefcase as he entered his front door, Levi sighed and unlaced his leather shoes. Another tiring day at work, his young co-workers sure knew how to drive him up the wall. His fingers massaged his temples as he slumped down on the couch with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he caught the warm aroma of green tea. His eyes snapped open, landing on a cup of tea with transparent white swirls emanating from the liquid.

A corner of his mouth tipped up. She always knew what he needed and when he needed it.

Taking a gentle sip, he heard a soft mewl and the cushion of the couch sink from the added weight.

"Hey," he murmured, just the one he wanted to see. His fingers stroked the area behind her ears. "Thanks for the cup of tea."

The cat purred in reply, closing its gray eyes and nuzzled on his lap.

His small smile turned into a grin as he continued to pet his cat. The cat was white as snow, everything else except a portion of its eyes and head were black.

Ever since he was a child, his cat was always with him, through thick and thin. The owner of the orphanage gave him a cat because he was too stubborn to play with the other kids. At the time, his cat was a cute little kitten and he would get bullied. But she would come to his rescue, hissing and scratching to keep them away. From then on, they had been together. Leaving the orphanage, going to school and eventually finding work, his cat would always be waiting for him at home. A cup of tea prepared, dinner, a warm bath, and anything else he never thought he needed.

It was nice to have someone care for him.

Levi finished his tea and placed his other hand to grasp his cat under its arms. Holding his cat in front of him, he teased, "You know you don't have to be a cat all the time."

The cat playfully swished its tail to his face.

He spluttered, the fur from her tail getting caught in his tongue, "Pffft, stop – stop it, _Mikasa_!"

Jumping out of his arms, she leaped down on the floor and sitting in a rather regal stance. She licked the back of her paw, her tail swishing side to side, and her eyes closed.

"Stubborn brat," he muttered affectionately.

After a moment, his cat's form shifted, growing larger until it transformed into a young ivory-skinned woman with black hair past her shoulders and wearing one of his many white button-down shirts, her pale legs exposed as she knelt on the floor.

Her gray eyes met his, "There. Happy now?" Her tail was still present as it continued to sway.

"A little," he smirked, gesturing her to come sit on the couch with him. With a resigned sigh, she complied his request, cuddling at his side with her knees to her chest and his arm around her shoulder and his hand settling on her back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she murmured, "How was work?"

"A pain in the ass, as usual."

"Was it that Jaeger kid again?"

"Yup." His hand drifted to her hair, petting it until her black cat ears popped up.

A soft purr erupted from her throat. "And Kirstein?"

He groaned, his head lolling at the back of the couch, "Don't even get me started. That horse-faced brat's always butting heads with Jaeger. Those two are enough reason for me to leave the company."

"Not Hanji?"

He paused his ministrations for a second, then continued, "Shit. You're right. Shitty glasses, too."

Mikasa laughed quietly. She was content with their life. She was able to stay by his side, waiting for him at home because he cannot bring pets to work. Nevertheless, she was lucky to find an owner like him. On his day offs, Levi would take her out, persuading her to change into her human form. He would always bring her to a sushi restaurant, letting her eat whatever she wanted no matter the price. However, they were always careful – he didn't want anyone to know about her.

He eyed the empty cup beside him. Everyday was the same routine. He would go to work, she would be left alone, and he would return with her waiting. He felt unsatisfied, like he only benefitted in their… relationship.

Levi cleared his throat. "We haven't talked about this… but don't you feel lonely, when I'm not at home?"

"Yes." She shifted so she would face him. "Of course I feel lonely when you're away, but when you return, I'm happy. As if you'd never left."

He could feel himself blushing at her words. Mikasa can be so direct sometimes. "What if… do you want to meet other people?"

Mikasa's face contorted into a grimace. "I have met other people. Remember you had that Christmas party here? I don't like the way Eren and Jean pet me. I only like Armin and Erwin. Hanji keeps chasing after me. Sasha bit my tail. Connie pulled on my ears."

He chuckled darkly. He remembered Mikasa refused to speak to him after the party, if it were any other day, she would have hissed and scratched at him as well. But he was lucky it was his birthday too, so she could not stay mad at him for long.

She continued, nuzzling at the dip between his neck and shoulder. Her cat ears tickled his jaw. "I don't need to meet other people. You're all I need."

Mikasa snuggled closer to him, her bare legs now over his lap. His other free hand went to rest on her thigh. He felt so good and warm. Though she did not know that the reason for his sudden warmth was due to her words.

"Why the sudden interest in me meeting other people?" Her cat ears twitched as she questioned him. "I thought you didn't like to share me with others."

"That's you as a cat. But I'm talking about you as a human."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her tail stopped moving. "Are you that desperate to have me in my human form?"

She was beautiful in her human form and Levi thought that it was selfish of him to keep her all to himself. She was his cat, after all. Of course he would feel overprotective… and possessive. Perhaps he was afraid that she would be taken from him, or that she would leave him. He did not own much, but Mikasa was something, _someone_, he cherished.

"I just want you to be happy," he replied, feeling sappy, however it was the truth.

"I am happy," she mumbled stubbornly. "I'm happy with you. I will never leave your side, even if the world is against you."

He could not help but grin at her answer.

Slyly, he slid his fingers through her hair and touched the back of her cat ear.

A delicate purr arose from her throat, followed by a long, delightful moan as he played around the area. He could feel her panting at his neck and squirming on his lap. Her fingers grasped his shirt, her nails turning into sharp and prickled his skin.

Then her eyes cracked open, swiftly taking her head away from his shoulder and turned to glare at him with a flushed face. She jumped out of his arms and intentionally slapped his face with her tail to wipe his smug smirk. With a red face and gritted teeth, she exclaimed, "I told you never to touch me there!"

He stood up, taking the empty cup with him and headed towards the kitchen sink. "You like to be touched there." He rolled his sleeves to his elbows to wash it, "You once said it felt good."

She growled, her ears pointed up, teeth bared with sharp canines, and tail swishing angrily. "It's perfectly fine when I'm a cat. But when I'm in human form, it's an intimate part!"

It was fascinating how he could bring out her inner feline just by touching her behind the ears.

Wiping his wet hands on the towel, he nonchalantly asked, "Do you want to head out for dinner? I'm starving."

She blew through her nose sharply. It was infuriating whenever he acted like nothing happened. He may fool other people, but not her. She could almost see the mirth deep within his eyes.

"I'm craving for sushi," he grinned, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. He knows she would never refuse his offer. "My treat."

Hiding her cat ears back to her hair, she swiftly turned around to head to her room. She returned in a matter of seconds, wearing a peach, knitted sweater and jeans. Her tail was hidden beneath her loose sweater.

Levi scanned his eyes over her clothes before going to the coat cabinet and retrieving a wooly maroon scarf. Looping it around her neck twice, he murmured, "It's cold outside."

Her face softened at his gesture, but her eyes still held anger, "Don't touch me there again, Levi. Or else I'll scratch you – for real, this time."


End file.
